Relationships and A New School
by TinkSkates
Summary: Sam has problems admitting her feelings about her best friend, and it just gets worse as she starts school at Hollywood Arts as a junior, while Cat's a sophomore. How will she handle going to a school with the girl she refuses to have feelings for? Will she make friends? (Contains Puckentine)
1. A breakup then Shocking News

"Matt?" I let out, exasperated at his random appearance at our door since the break up.

"Hey, Sammy." I roll my eyes and fight back the urge to slam the door in his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you people not to call me Sammy?!" I yell and hear a frightened _eeep_ come from behind me along with hurrying feet.

"Sorry..."

"What do you want?" I mutter under my breath.

"To figure out why you broke up with me." I sigh and, again, fight the urge to hurt him in some sort of way. Why did I ever date such an ASS?!

"I told you why!" I scream/whisper. You know those screams that you whisper so the person near you can't hear? Yeah, that kind.

"Oh, that you have a little crush on the girl you live with?" My eyes widen at how loudly he's talking... _Oh yeah... To cover up the fact that I'm not straight..._

"Shut. UP!" I yell. "Don't make me kick your ass." I threaten. "I broke up with you because I thought you wouldn't want to stay with a girl who doesn't love you or even like you like that anymore... Who never has! I'm trying to be a good friend, now, if you're going to be an ass, feel free to leave." I say, starting to shut the door, but his hand gets in the way. "Move your damn hand!" I yell and he doesn't ,so I lock the door with the chain lock and let his hand stay there in the door.

"Baby!" I hear him and I listen while I go to the kitchen to get the butter sock from the freezer. (I learned that they hurt worse while frozen... I experimented... don't judge.) "Please, don't give up on us!"

"I'm not. Just simply stating the truth that we both knew... 1. You're an ass who wouldn't let me say no to sex without me kicking your ass and 2. That we weren't going to last... Now, please remove your hand from the door before I'm forced to brutally beat it with the sock." I say, loud enough for him to hear but not loud enough for Cat to. "Three-"

"Come on! You know you don't want it to end like this!" I groan.

"When, since we were kids, have I not beaten you to a pulp when you do shit like this?!" I yell through the crack. "Two." I mutter.

"Sam! Please!"

"No. One." I fling the sock down and his hand slips out of the door just in time to be saved from the sock.

"Come on baby! Don't let it end like this."

"Walk away before I come out there!" I yell as I fling the sock back into the freezer. _Man, if I hadn't met Cat that dude woulda been in th_e _hospital!_

"Sammy?"

"Yeah, Kid?" I ask with my head in my hands, exasperated on the couch.

"What's the matter?" I sigh, I know I can't fully explain it without her getting confused.

"Nothing, Kid..." I mutter, forcing my head out of my hands and giving her a small smile, causing her to grin back and giggle. Damn. Why is life so hard? "So, how was school today?" I ask, forcing myself not to go insane, cuss, kill things, etc.

"Good! Guess what?" I smile a qinuine smile at how excited she looks as she sits on her knees on our couch.

"What?" I ask, as if I was talking to a young child... Which in essence I was.

"I got the part of Sandy in Grease!" I smile and return the hug she gives me.

"Congrats, Kid. Do I get a free ticket?" I ask, she's the only one I'd go to a musical for. She pulls a ticket from her back pocket and hands it to me. I stand and stick it to the fridge with a magnet. "Thanks, Kid."

"Of course, Sammy." I ignore the nickname for the time being, and just concentrate on the fact that my best friend is going to be Sandy, the main character, on Grease. Why do all of my friends have to always be so much better at everything? I mean I'm happy for her, don't get me wrong, but it still kinda depresses me. "So, I got you a audition for Hollywood Arts..." I groan.

"Cat, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't have a talent?"

"But you do! I hear you singing in the shower all the time! And you're a really good fighter, that's good for stunt people! And you can act, you were on a webshow!" She says and I sigh. "Please, just please try out... for me?" She looks at me with her big brown eyes and I can't help but give in. I nod and sigh as she giggles. "Thank you!" She throws her arms around me.

"Not a hugger!" And she pulls away. "When's the audition?" I sigh, ploping down on the couch next to her.

"Oh you know... in an hour?" My eyes widen as I start freaking out. What am I going to do for the audition? "So, here's what you're gonna do, you're going to do a skit from iCarly, then you're going to play your guitar and sing your favorite song, then you're going to fight one of the schools most amazing fighters, and bam! You're in!" She giggles and I groan.. It's not that easy.


	2. Auditioning and Decorating

"Hey... So I'm Sam Puckett." I say, as confidently as I can as I look at Cat for my strength. "Uh, so I guess I'll start with a comedy skit..." I say as play the very first Luburt skit on the big screen. I smile when I realize I'm making the principle and the coconut guy laugh. "What do you have next?" I clear my throat and make sure my guitar's tuned, then begin singing.

_"I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors. I screamed his name 'til the neighbors called the cops. I numbed the pain at the expense of my liver. Don't know what I did next, all I know I couldn't stop._" I take a deep breath and continue. _"Word got around to the barflies and the baptists. My mama's phone started ringin' off the hook, I can hear her now sayin' she ain't gonna have it... Don't matter how you feel, it only matters how you look_" I internally laugh at the ironic-ness (don't think that's a word, I've been hanging with Cat too much) towards my life. "_Go and fix your make up, girl, it's just a break up. Run and hide your crazy and start actin' like a lady, 'Cause I raised you better, gotta keep it together. Even when you fall apart but this ain't my mama's broken heart_" Like my mom cared what happened. "_Wish I could be just a little less dramatic... Like a Kennedy when Camelot went down in flames. Leave it to me to be holdin' the matches when the fire trucks show up and there's nobody else to blame. Can't get revenge and keep a spotless reputation, sometimes revenge is a choice you gotta make. My mama came from a softer generation where you get a grip and bite your lip just to save a little face."_ **(A.N. This is not my song! It's Mama's Broken Heart)** Then they stop me... That can't be good. I bite my lip as I put the guitar on the stool and get ready to fight the big guy in front of me.

Before I was ready he took a right hook to my left side but I dodged right in time. I swung a left hook and knocked him square in the nose, shocking him, but he jumped right back in by trying to trip me, but I just jumped then took a roundhouse kick to his right side and a right hook into his stomach when he was winded from the kick, then punched his nose in an upward motion. I kick my left leg behind his knees knocking him to the ground and he taps the floor three times, meaning he's done. I smile lightly to myself until I don't hear anything come from my 'judges.' Silence, that's all I hear for the next few minutes.

"You're in!" I sigh happily as Cat comes to the stage and hugs me, and for once I hug her back. _I'm in_.

"Sammy! You're in!" I smile.

"I know, Kitty Cat, I know." I mutter into her strawberry scented hair and she giggles before pulling my out into the hall and showing me a plain grey locker. "Why's it so boring?"

"Because, you get to design it yourself!" I smile a little at that, that's pretty cool I guess, and open it before turning around and walking away, having her run to catch up and hop on the bike.

"What's going on?" She asks but I ignore her for a bit.

We go to Walmart of course and I go to the electronics then to the food then to the paint, posters and music. I end up buying a mini-fridge, microwave, food (of course), chalk, school stuff, duct-tape, magnets, a Pink Floyd poster, black chalkboard paint, and a set of guitar strings and a thing to plug them into so I can unlock my locker with them before driving us back to the school. All the way there and back I kept hearing Cat's questions on what I'm going to do, but I don't answer. I park and take the things inside before opening the locker and putting the fridge in then the microwave, giving me just enough room left for my books. I get Cat to start painting the inside and outside as I stock my fridge and plug both things in. (these lockers have outlets weird right?) I grin looking at it before grabbing my bacon, comic book, batman, and iCarly duct-tape and start duct-taping from left to right going back and forth between colors on my fridge, finishing just as the paint was done drying, but before I work on the outside I stick pictures of Carly, Freddy, Spencer, and everyone from back home before adding a picture of Cat and I from the day we got the stuff from 'That's A Drag.' I simile a little before putting a picture of Dice and even one small picture of my mom before tearing that down and replacing it with a picture of Cat and Carly together from her trip up here a few weeks ago. Then, I draw random things on the outside of my locker, leaving the chalk inside, then I hang my poster on the inside of the door, and start rewiring my locker to open the the series of notes I decide to play for my combination and smile, stepping back once it's done. I look at Cat and see her smiling causing a small smile to form on my own face. I shut the locker and play the into to the iCarly theme song for my combination and then we're on our way home.


	3. New people and New Classes

"Sam! Get up!" Ugh! Why did I ever agree to school again? I get up and walk to the mirror and do my hair and the basic makeup before grabbing my black backpack and putting the butter sock in the front pocket (I forgot to put one in my locker) "Sammy! Hurry up!"

"I'm coming!" I yell, stuffing my mouth with bacon and running out to hop on the bike with Cat. "Helmet." I mutter, handing her pink one, and putting on my own skull one. Once we get to the school I park and we walk in together. I wouldn't ever go anywhere near admitting it but I am extremely nervous and I have no clue what's going to happen once I walk into the school. I feel Cat link her arm with mine in a comforting way and I smile a little as we walk through the front doors. She skips along side me while I walk to my locker And I stop about ten feet away and try to turn around as I see a group standing around my locker, talking but Cat keeps walking so I follow, probably like a lost puppy.

"Hi, guys!" I hear her squeel as she hugs a few people, a girl with black... everything who didn't look too pleased, a girl who looked a bit like Carly's type of dress, and a guy with a puppet.

"Who do you think has this new locker?" I hear one of them ask as I slowly walk up.

"Pretty sure that's me." I say, unlocking it and putting the butter sock in the freezer.

"Dude! This is SICK!" One of them mutters, trying to take a fat cake before I slap his hand away.

"Don't even try it." I mutter, opening it and eating it.

"You're Cat's roomie, right? Sam?" I nod at the Carly-like girl.

"Sam, this is Andre-" The guy who tried to take my fat cake. "Tori-" The girl who looked kinda like Carly. "Jade-" The girl in all black. "Robbie-" The puppet weirdo. "And Beck-" The one who looks to be Jade's boyfriend.

"Hey what a bout me?!" The guy makes the puppet asks, which causes Cat to giggle. "Hey, gorgeous, I'm Rex." I scoff.

"I remember you, puppet. I beat you in the rap battle a while back." I say, patting it on the head.

"Yeah, but I bet you couldn't do it again."

"Yeah right! Put a sock in it socky."

"He does't like to be called those things.." The shy, nerdy boy says.

"Oh whatever." I mutter.

"I like her." I hear goth-girl say before the bell rings. I follow Cat to Sickowitz's class and sit next to her. I almost burt out in laughter because coconut guy is my teacher... and he has no shoes on.

"Aha! We have a new student! Samantha Puckett, everybody." He says and I stand.

"It's Sam, coconut man." I say, causing Cat to giggle as I sit down.

"Hehe, sam, man, it rhymes!" I roll my eyes and pat her lower arm.

"Okay, _Sam, _would you like to be in our daily skit?" _  
_

"Depends, what is it?"

"Our ruitine one for every new kid, It starts with about 10 people, and you have to go through the alphabet and every turn you have it has to start with the next letter and once you get to z you restart." I nod and step up, grinning when every one I met this morning comes up to.

"Action!" Tori yells, in a director type voice.

"Before that happens, who said you're the boss?" Jade declares.

"Cat, how are we going to calm them down." Andre says and this doesn't seem so hard.

"Drive into them with my car?" Beck intervines.

"Elaborate, please?"

"For calming them down, they can't be like this if they're dead."

"Great idea!" Robby says, enthusiastically.

"Heck, No!" I yell, joining in on the skit.

"Why not?" Buzzer. Robby's out leaving Beck, Jade, Tori, Cat, Andre, and I.

"It's wrong!" Cat says, winking at me.

"Just, what else do you think'll help?" Beck asks.

"See, there's nothing else?" Andre asks. Cue buzzer then there were only 5.

"Kick her?" Jade mutters before I shake my head.

"Lovely?" Beck says and I gag.

"May I, hit her with my lovely butter sock." Cue laughter and I smirk, I was always better at comedy.

"No one owns a butter sock!" Tori mutters, with wide, enthusiastic eyes.

"Only, she does." Cat says, cue laughter and my own smirk.

"No way!" Beck yells, cue buzzer and only 4 were left. Jade, Tori, Cat, and I. How Cat made it this far, was beyond me.

"Please, just let me hit someone." I yell, pretending to swing a sock around.

"Why would we let you do that?" Cat says, and I sigh, spoke too soon. And there were three.

"Quit being rude!" Tori says. The pacing speeds up.

"Rude is what you are." Jade. Sigh, these people were such amateurs .

"So, which one of you is dumber?" I ask, knowing one will go out.

"Her!" Tori says. Buzzer and score one for me.

"Trust me, it's not me." I smirk, speeding up the pacing a little bit.

"Uplifting."

"Very." It made no since but whatever.

"What's that?" I point to the wall, a dog poster... playing... poker?

"Xander bought it, it's dogs playing poker." Crap, she's good.

"Yes, who's Xander?"

"Zebra, that's what." Damn it.

"A zebra, of course." I say, pretending to think.

"But, why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, I guess, but in this case, curiosity killed the... dog." Cue laughter and a slightly stunned Jade.

"Don't say that, it killed the blonde in this case." I smirk as the croud laughs and there's a few _ohhhs_.

"Everyone has a little blonde in them." _ohhh__. _

"For, everyone has a little everything in them, what's your point?" Ugh, this is getting hard.

"Great, you understand." She takes a pause of defeat and continues. I'm breaking her down.

"How am I not supposed to?"

"I don't know, how are you?" Insults always get places with people like her.

"Just, what is that supposed to mean?" I sigh.

"Karma." A little confusion can't hurt.

"Let me understand."

"Mind you, I don't think you could." I see frustration evident in her face as she thinks.

"No way I couldn't!"

"Open your eyes then."

"Please, why should I?"

"Quit acting like a child."

"No you quit acting like a child!" She yells and huffs down to sit in her seat.

"And Mama wins again!" I fist pump into the air.


	4. An Annoying Lunch for Everyone Involved

At lunch Cat made me sit with her and her overly-preppy friends (one of which isn't very fond of me at the moment) instead of going with my plan of sitting at a park alone with my best friend so after I bought my lunch, which consisted of ham and a blue dog soda, we walked to a relatively small lunch table in the middle of the courtyard as I carried my own lunch and hers, which was a small salad and a soda. Does our table have to be in the middle? And be so small? Because I'm literally right against Kat so I'm not against Andre... I mean I'm not complaining. And no offense Andre, but I don't swing that way, and I'm sure that if I did I'd find you very attractive.

"What's your next class, blondie?" Andre asks and I shoot him a glare, his eyebrows furrow in confusion as mine just lower in anger. Everyone's eyes watch the exchange.

"Never, and I mean EVER call me blondie, got it?" He raises his hand to back down and I roll my eyes, taking a gulp of the soda. "Good, because I'm not a nice person, don't ever mistake me to be one... I have Hollywood Makeup with Lesendrenie." With Cat, but I can't add that, it'd be too obvious. No it wouldn't! My smarter side says, It'd just be as best friends!

"Oh! Cat has that class!" Puppet boy says before I could, then makes his puppet say, "No dip, she knows that, she's Cat's room mate." I roll my eyes and refrain from slapping him from across the table.

"Is this normal?" I ask the rest of the table receiving small, slightly annoyed, nods. "Great." New school wacko. "At least he doesn't take his shirt off every two seconds like my friend Gibby did... But then again that was funny in a weird way... This kid is just a spazzo."

"Hey! I'm not a spazz!"

"Oh, you're not?" I ask, indifferently. "How so? You're having a conversation with a puppet." Everyone looks at me like I broke the unspoken rule.

"I am not! He's a person too!" He yells. Okay... Two people that don't particularly like me...

"Oh that one iCarly kid!" Tori nearly yells, quickly might I add just incase I said something else? I nod. Ahhhh... Gibby, I miss that spazz. "He was funny!" I agree and finnish off my food, getting up to throw it away with Cat following closely behind. She grabs my hand and I ignore the urge to grin as she starts pulling me. And three people that don't like me... I'm good.

"Where are we going?" I question and she just turns and smiles at me.

"Our next class silly!" She says as we walk into a classroom.

"Why? We still have like ten minutes!" She smiles and keeps pulling me along... What's her plan?

"Hi, Mr. L!" Cat yells, and even through were in the class she still pulls me along.

"Hi, girls!"

"He's cool." Cat says as she stops running. We're at her makeup table.

"What was that about?"

"Well, I know you wanted to eat lunch with just us, so thank you for trying." I groan, sentimental crap.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever." I mutter as I notice that her hand is still in mine. Do I pull it back to keep up the tough girl act? Or pretend it's not happening? I pull it back, noticing the small disappointed look on my best friend's lips before it's replaced by her normal, over-exaggerated smile. "What's wrong Kitty?" I ask her as I jump onto the edge of the table.

"Nothing! Why would something be wrong?" She mumbles under her, most likely, minty fresh breath.

"Because you looked sad." I say almost at a whisper as I pull her hand into mine and smile slightly at her. "You can tell me Kitty." I say, just as students are starting to enter the classroom, the bell must have rang.

"Nothing... I'm fine Sammy." Fine my ass.

"I'll figure it out." I exclaim.

"There's nothing to figure out!"

"Uh huh, sure there's not." I say, getting off the table as the teacher starts coming around. "So, can I do your makeup Kitty Cat?" I whisper in her ear, lowly and I feel slight shivers running up and down her body which gives me quite a thrill.

"Today's Marilyn Monroe day, so go ahead." I smirk as she sits down and lets her eyes flutter shut. I gently do her makeup like I was bought by my mom and give her a beauty mark above her really red lips, which took every ounce of control in my body not to press mine against. "Are you done yet?" She whispers, and I go towards her ear and whisper back a yes. She opens her eyes and squeals, taking a picture of her and I, grinning at me the entire time. "Your turn!" I groan and sit back against the plush chair. I close my eyes and feel her put foundation al over my face, then the blush, and then I feel her delicate hands do my smokey eye shadow. I can almost see her face, her gently biting her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She lightly presses the lipstick to my lips and dots a beauty mark above my top lip.

"Hey, beautiful, can I open my eyes yet?" I don't wait for her to say anything before I do and I smirk a little as I glance at my reflection. She takes another picture. I turn my face towards hers once she's done and I grin at her as I start wiping off my makeup. "Thanks." I say.

"For what?"

"For getting me into this school with your gorgeousness." She giggles happily and I grin at her giddy-ness because I can cause that and it gives me a since of pleasure.


End file.
